Veemon's Little Cage
by SuperDryBombs
Summary: Veemon and Gatomon have been having fights lately. Then, it all comes down to both of them being sentenced to prison in the Rossmore State Penitentiary. What kind of ideas will Veemon's mind come up to enhance Gatomon's torture experience in prison?
1. Fights

Hey, I'm Veemon. I've been through some crap lately this week, especially with Gatomon. She beat me up just because I accidentally spilled her catnip. I was bleeding like mad after that, even Kari, her partner had to step in and restrain her. My Lord, that digimon is one feisty sack o' sh**. Anyways, I'm going to get her back for it. Wish me luck!

I have some practical ideas in mind. You know, spitting in her milk bowl, drawing a d*** in her holy tail ring, mixing cocaine with her catnip, stealing her change, and the such. Then, I'll get really creative.

I sneak into Kari's house at Friday before dawn, and start tampering with Gatomon's catnip. I whoop out a bag of cocaine, and start mixing it with her catnip. She had a bowl of milk next to her catnip. I take a pill that causes uncontrollable drooling, and I start spitting in her milk. I dive into her personal box, and rob her of her change. I notice that in the corner, she left her holy tail ring there. I take out a Sharpie, and paint a d*** on it. I concealed my drawing style, so she'll never notice. I get out of there as fast as I can, and I wait for the results. Hehehehehe...

A couple of hours later at about high noon, I see Gatomon in the park, hitting on and trying to kiss Biyomon.

"G-Gatomon stop!" Biyomon yelled while blushing like mad. Oh, this is about to get good.

"C'mon baby. Just one kiss," Gatomon tried to seduce Biyomon. My goodness, this is like some screwed over softcore comedy porno.

I drop down to the grass and start laughing my nuts off. That was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen. I think I put way too much cocaine, but this is awesome! I wish I had Davis's HD 1080p camera with me!

"AHAHAHHAHAHAA!" I'm laughing really hard, my stomach hurts, and I feel like I need to take a sh**.

Suddenly, Sora walks up to the two of them and yells, "GATOMON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"She's trying to kiss me!" Biyomon warned Sora.

Then, Gatomon tried to kiss Sora by jumping her. Seeing that made me laugh harder than I ever thought hard could be. She was licking Sora all over the face like a giant popsicle, while Biyomon was trying to get Gatomon away from her. That was the funniest scene I've ever seen.

Afterwards, I get tired of laughing and go home to think up more plans on Davis's bed. I hear the doorbell ring, and I see Gatomon come in and ask where I was. Oh, sh**. I better hide. I jump for the wide open door and sneak through the hallways and into the bathroom. I open the window, climb right up in there, and jumped out. After that, I made a run for it.

I don't know how long I've been running, but I rest assure that I've been running a long time. I ran all the way to Sora's house, which as all the way on the other side of town. I start hyperventilating, and I can't stop. Oh dang, oh dang. After a few minutes of fast and deep breathing, I start to run out of air. I start coughing. "U-Ugh! *cough* *cough*" I start spazzing and I couldn't control where I walk. Few minutes later, I faint. Oh Jesus, please keep me safe. Who knows what Gatomon would do to me if she finds me. Oh, this is the worst humanly possible thing that could happen!

I'm still sleepy, but I force myself awake. To my extreme horror, I see Gatomon in front of me, and she doesn't look too happy. I look around, and it looks like Kari's basement.

"Aaah!" was all that came out of my mouth. "G-Gatomon! What are you doing!"

"Okay, Veemon! Spill it! I know it was you who tampered with my food, and drew on my tail ring!" she said. My God, how did she figure that out so quickly?

"Bullsh**!" I defend myself.

"Oh yeah, well then why did I smell your hands in my catnip? And why was your drool all over my personal box? Do you have any idea how much embarrassment you caused me because of your little stunt! Right now, both Sora and Biyomon think I'm a psychedelic lesbian!" she screams at me. Yeah, thanks for the f***ing news flash! Her paws ball into fists of steel. Jeez, she isn't gonna kill me, is she?

"Jeez, you aren't going to kill me, are you?" I ask nervously.

"Lightning Paw!" she exclaims as she swings her hand in my direction.

I roll and dodge the attack, and kick her repeatedly in the face, making her bleed on the mouth a bit. Gatomon regains her ground, and shoves her claws right in my stomach, piecing my skin. Blood spilled everywhere, a little on the walls, some on the floor, a lot on Gatomon's hands, and a bit on my face. Blood also gushed from my mouth.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!", I shriek in pain. What the hell? She's really trying to kill me!

My stomach is bleeding like crazy, and Gatomon is screaming in vengeance, preparing another Lightning Paw, possibly trying to rip out both of my intestines, literally. Suddenly, Yolei busts in and grabs Gatomon by the arms, and she is squirming in Yolei's grasp, meowing ominously at me.

I'm still shivering in fear and pain. Yolei comes up to me with bandages, stitches, and rubbing alcohol. She puts alcohol on my wounds, and I hiss painfully in conjunction with the stinging. Then, Yolei stitches up my stomach, then bandages my tummy skin.

"Don't worry, Veemon. This is digital string. It disappears, and heals your body real lightning fast!" she explains. Oh yeah? Good!

Later that Saturday night, I lay on Kari's bed, away from Gatomon but still in the same room. Man, Kari is stupid for letting me in the same room with Gatomon, that cat's a mad man! I gotta get outta here. Let's see, there's a window. Good, the practical escape route is on my side. I unhinge the window, lift the glass pane, and make my great escape. I run over to Davis's house, and think up a way for revenge.

Alright, I know that Gatomon uses an inhaler, and always carries it around with her. I sneak back into Kari's bedroom before dawn, and take out Gatomon's inhaler from her personal box. I quietly exhaust it, until it's completely empty. I put it back where it was, and I break out again.

A couple of hours later, Gatomon was jogging with Kari. I had an M1911A1 handgun hidden in my pocket, and I see that Gatomon is running out of breath. She grabs her inhaler, and uses it, only to find out that it was empty. She then starts to hyperventilate uncontrollably, and then runs towards the nearby pharmacy. This is when I make my move.

Gatomon busts in the pharmacy in a crazed manner, and the two owners think she's a robber, so one of them grabs a gun. Gatomon shuffles through the assortment of medicine and finds an inhaler and uses it. She holds it up, but the owner thought it was a tiny gun. I take out my handgun, and fire it. The owner thought that Gatomon fired a gunshot, so scared out of his mind, he accidentally fires his rifle and damages his roof. I notice a security camera recorded the whole thing, but I was out of the picture. The other owner calls the police. The cops come in there a few minutes later, and arrests Gatomon. By then, I was long gone. Gatomon was trialed in court, but lost. She was sentenced to 3-5 years in the Rossmore State Penitentiary.

So Gatomon is going to get beaten, tortured, raped, psychologically abused, and raped some more by the so called justice system. So why am I not happy? I feel like it's Friday Night, and T.G.I Fridays is closed down permanently. Maybe I need to do more damage. Interrupting my train of thought, two digimon I've never seen before knock on my door. I open and see a Gotsumon and a Pumpkinmon.

"Ey, you Veemon?" the Gotsumon said.

"Yeah. What about it?" I ask.

"Uhh, were here to buy some cocaine," the Pumpkinmon said.

"Yeah, Fred Ben said you'd hook us up. You know, Fred Ben Franklin,'' Gotsumon added while holding up a hundred dollar bill.

Wow, this has got to be the stupidest method an undercover cop can use to arrest a drug dealer. And there's no way in hell I'd sell cocaine to them. Unless, I actually want to go to jail. So I let them in, and give them some cocaine. Then, they pay and leave.

I alert Davis and his parents that a bunch of gang members were coming to our house. I told them to get out and I'll handle them. They leave, and cops bust in and scout the place. I got arrested, trialed, then jailed for 3-5 in the Rossmore State Penitentiary.

I arrive in the prison, sign in, and I get Gatomon as a cell mate, with a little help from fate and every last nickel I had.

"Veemon, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"I got caught and jailed for selling cocaine," I reply.

"Hmph. Serves you right!" she comments.

Gatomon checks out the cell. She sees a dirty toilet, and a nasty seat. She then leans against the wall, then cries while sliding to the floor.

"Look amigo, if you're gonna make it in here, you gotta toughen up," I advise her while laying myself down on the bottom bunk. No seriously, if you are seen crying in prison, you won't make it past the next week. "If those goons see you like this, you won't make it a week. You don't wanna die in your first week, do ya?" I ask her.

"It's alright so cry. *sniffle* Crying takes the sad out of you," Gatomon states while still sobbing a little bit.

"Crying takes the sad out of you?" I throw back at her while getting up from the bed and facing her. "Look bud, that sh** may have flown when you were a digimon, but you're not now. You're a piece of meat, you're in the grinder. The softer you are, the more it's gonna grind you up, the more those d***heads are gonna wanna eat you. So you gotta toughen up."

At this point, Gatomon stops crying. "Show me your tough face," I command. "C'mon, show me Gatomon's tough face." Gatomon obeys, and she tries to look tough. "Jeez, you look like you need to take a sh** or something," I comment. She replies, "Oh shut up."

Suddenly, Gatomon had an idea. "I have an idea!" she announces. "How about we digivolve and break outta this place! Sound like a good plan?" "I can't see you could go wrong," I reply while lying back down on my bed.

Gatomon calms down and concentrates. In a few short minutes, a pink beam of light shot in through the window, and Gatomon began to digivolve.

"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewo- *bzzzzt* Aaaahhh!" Gatomon screams as bolts of lightning coming from every direction of the cell electrocute her, and reverse her digivolution process, reverting her back to Gatomon.

"HAHAHA!" I can't help but laugh at that. Not that I knew that that was gonna happen, but it seemed like it would work, then random electricity from the walls come in and zap the virginity right out of her! Oh, this is going to a fun 3-5 years in prison!

Author's note: This fanfic is based on the R-rated comedy film, "Let's go To Prison." And characters are from Toei Animation. I do not own neither the film nor Digimon.


	2. First Days of Prison

"Veemon, you knew that would happen!" Gatomon suddenly accused me.

"What! No I didn't!" I reply. Seriously, I didn't.

"Oh yeah! Then why did you laugh! Huh!" Gatomon yelled even louder. There were like three veins that were about to pop in her forehead.

"Shut up, you god***n hillbilly!" a neighboring Coronamon shouted from his cell.

"Yeah, shut the f*** up, you a**jacker!" a Snimon sneered along with Coronamon.

Suddenly, the head cop, Cyberdramon came in and fired a Desolation Claw upwards, hitting the roof. At that second, everyone became silent. "All right ladies! Everybody shut up! Or do you want me to come in there and deal with y'all personally!" he yelled before going back into his office.

Jeez, that guy needs to lay back and drink some Corona beer.

Gatomon just stays silent, and cries behind the bunk bed. The mailman (who is also a prisoner), Deltamon came by.

"Ey, Veemon! Is that you?" he asks. "You got mail." He hands me a package wrapped in premium US mail cardboard.

"Same Veemon, different day," I answer.

"Who's the new gal?" Deltamon asked.

"That is Gatomon," I answer. Gatomon steps out from behind the bunk beds and tries to look tough again.

"You gotta take a sh** or somethin'?" Deltamon asks while I laugh. Gatomon then showed her normal face.

"Nah, she's trying to look like bad meat."

"Alright, see ya."

"Sayonara," I say to him before he delivers more mail to the other cell mates.

I take my package and lay down on my bed. I open it and pull out a catalogue, and some things I ordered before I went to prison, that were redirected to my current address. I had a Nintendo Power magazine, a handball, a laptop, and an iPod shuffle.

"Lucky b**tard," I hear Gatomon mutter under her breath.

"Yeah, well you can order things too. Even from here, it's not all sit around all day and eat," I inform her while placing the items on my bed.

"Yeah, like you've been here before," Gatomon shrugged.

"Of course I have. You should've noticed that after my talk with Deltamon," I reply. "I'm hungry, wanna grab some lunch, bud?"

Gatomon agrees, and then we ask a nearby officer to escort us down to the cafeteria. When we arrive downstairs in the cafeteria, the place was swarmed by evil-looking digimon. I decide to give Gatomon a little background about the place.

"See those digimon over there?" I ask as I point to digimon that appear to be the darkness type. "They're called the Kingdom of Darkness. He controls the entire group. And by he, I mean him, Duskmon. Underneath all those swastikas, he's a real pr**k." I proceed to grab the tray, then some lunch. Me and Gatomon both got our lunches, took our seats, and started to chow.

"At exactly 12:30, stand up," I command Gatomon, but she asks why. "Just do it, otherwise you'll be in a really tight situation." I eat my lunch, carefully staring at the clock as it slowly transitions from 12:29 to 12:30. When the clocked struck half hour after high noon, I stood up. Duskmon pushes an unsuspecting Cutemon onto our table, and stabs her to death in one shot with his retractable arm blade. Then, Duskmon walks into the crowd feigning innocence before security came. At this point, Gatomon was the only one sitting down.

Cyberdramon arrived with three Paildramon into the crime scene.

"You, fish. Who started this sh**?" Cyberdramon asks Gatomon. I made a gesture with my eye that she should tell on somebody. Gatomon just sat there, speechless. Interrupting her daydream, Cyberdramon kicked her in the leg. "Aaah!" Gatomon screamed while thinking of what to do.

In panic, Gatomon pointed to Duskmon and said, "H-he did!"

"Alright Duskmon, you're going to the hole!" Cyberdramon said. The Paildramon take him away, while Duskmon was shaking his head at Gatomon.

"Lunch is over ladies, hit the cells! Move it!" a Paildramon yelled.

Gatomon and I walk back into our cells. I pace into my cell shaking my head and saying, "That's gotta be the stupidest friggin' thing I've ever seen. NEVER snitch on anybody. I mean, haven't you seen any prison movies? Or read any prison survival books?" I scold her.

"You told me to," she excused herself.

"Well, I didn't mean for you to tell the truth! You're dead, and I'm probably gonna get kicked in the balls just for talking to you," I scold her one last time.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes in a confused tone.

I nod my head and say, "Alright, from now on you do exactly what I say. EXACTLY," I command her. "Remember, rule number one in prison: always look out for your cell mate." I lay back down on my bed and start throwing my handball at the wall and then catching it. Remember, rule number one in prison: never trust anybody. After about thirty minutes, I stop playing with my handball, and go to sleep.

I wake up when Gatomon starts shaking me and telling me that it was dinner time. I groggily snap back to reality and follow her to the cafeteria. Nothing much happened at dinner. She and I had the same slop we had for lunch, only difference is that there was dessert: brownies.

After dinner, we had to go to the showers. There were no shower doors, and genders weren't divided. Now, with all the fears digimon have about prison, like eating repulsive food, claustrophobia, loneliness. Nothing compares to the fear of being f***ed up the a**.

"Oooh~! We got a hot one, boys!" a ShadowWereGarurumon says to his posse of Gabumon while walking up to her seductively. Gatomon blushes hard in fear of being raped in front of the other prisoners.

"Ey, back off SWG. She's my b****," I tell him.

"Ey Veemon, how's it hangin'?" he replies in his deep voice. "Never knew you had it in ya, Vee. Nice catch."

Suddenly, a Mushroomon came up to her and tried to kiss her. Before he had the chance, I gave him a right cross to the face, which knocked him back a couple of feet. "Ey, she's my property, d*** monster!" I warn him.

"Ya guys got that! You can look but don't touch. No rear entry!" I announce to everyone in the shower room.

From that point on, everything went smoothly. Back on our cell, I laid down on my bed, and Gatomon laid herself down on the top bunk.

"Man, I don't think they should allow both genders naked in a shower room with no doors," Gatomon commented.

"Me neither. But hey, that's just how this prison works," I reply.

"Thinking about this is gonna give me nightmares. So good night, Veemon."

"Night," I reply before dissolving into slumber.

Tomorrow morning, I wake up to the sound of the Paildramon banging the cell bars with the guns that are attached to their legs accompanied by the sound of them yelling, "Rise 'n shine, ladies!"

I groggily get up, and I see Gatomon on the floor, still snoring. Jeez, what has she been doing last night? The Paildramon open each of the cell gates, and tells us to get out to the yard and do some exercise.

"Get yo a**es out there, and exercise!" a Paildramon vociferated.

I drag Gatomon out of our cell, and one of the Paildramon comes up and asks me, "Did you kill your cell mate?"

I reply with, "No, she's still asleep. I found her sleeping on the floor when I woke up."

Paildramon thinks I'm lying, so he checks her pulse. He confirms that she's alive, so he kicks Gatomon lightly on the arm and tells her to get up. Gatomon doesn't wake up. Paildramon then grabs one of those cans that make a horn sound. He shakes it, and fires it right at Gatomon's ear, instantly scaring her awake.

"AAAH! MY EAR!" she exclaims from the excruciating eardrum pain.

"About time you woke up! Now move it! To the yard!" Paildramon yelled at Gatomon.

The both of us quickly made our way outside to the yard. Outside, there was a large green field, and then some exercise equipment such as bench presses, pull-up bars, and the such. There were also sports fields.

"Well, you and I might as well play soccer. Since, that's the only sport that Davis taught us," I say to Gatomon. "The rules are simple. No use of hands, or else I will get a free kick at your goal, without you blocking it. Score a point by getting the ball in the goal. Team with most points wins. If you're a goalie, you cannot leave the goalie area, marked by the first white line from the goal, and you can use your hands. If you're on defense, you cannot go past the middle of the field, and your job is to support the offensive section of the team. If you're on offense, you can go anywhere in the field you want, and your job is to score goals. Understand?"

Gatomon nods her head, and we proceed to make teams and play a game. Nothing too interesting happened at the soccer game, except for the fact that Gatomon got hit in the face and got a nosebleed that lasted for about half an hour. Afterwards, the Paildramon called us all back into our cells. The rest of the day went as boring as the first. Wake up, go to the yard, hang out, eat lunch, hang out some more, go to dinner, take a shower, then go to sleep. A fantastic schedule, right? No.

After lunch on the next day, Gatomon and I were playing Chess, when Cyberdramon came up and yelled, "Veemon! Garbage detail!" I get up and walk out the door that Cyberdramon opened. Gatomon grabs me by the arm and says, "Wait. You aren't gonna leave me here by myself are you?"

"Relax, I'll be back in 20 minutes. Just remember your tough face," I reassure her.

Gatomon shows her tough face. I comment, "Oh! Spooky!"

"Looks like she has to take a sh**. Let's go," Cyberdramon ordered.

Gatomon turns around, and Cyberdramon leaves the door open wide enough for other people to come in our cell. While Gatomon is practicing her tough face, I hear the other digimon bag her head and drag her to Master P's (Patamon's) cell. Hehehehe... Have fun, Gatomon. :)

When I arrive downstairs, I pay Cyberdramon $15. I wait for about 20 minutes, then I go back up to the cells. I go to Master P's cell, and he's kissing Gatomon on the lips. I expected Gatomon to be struggling to get away, but this was totally unexpected. She was actually ENJOYING the make out and kissing back wildly. Even worse, she was actually on TOP of Master P. WTF!

I turn around and go back into my cell. Upon entering, I throw a huge tantrum. How did this happen? I thought Master P would cut Gatomon's titties off and juggle with 'em. But now, it seems that those two are now a happy, merry couple! Hmm... So the plot f***ing thickens.


	3. The Hole and Duskmon

It costs $54 per day to keep a person in the Machine(1), that comes down to $75 million a day nationally. That's $28 billion dollars a year. If you think about it, wouldn't it be cheaper if they just let us keep our items with us instead of locking them away in a locker? No, because nobody's in prison to relax. Once you're in, there's only one quick way out; in a body bag headed straight for Primary Village.

Shortly after seeing Master P and Gatomon practically having sex, I threw a huge tantrum in our cell. I dismantled the top bunk and take my anger out on the toilet bowl. Later, I fixed everything up again, and cleaned the nasty seat and toilet, with a sponge, a Comfort Wipe, and Clorox. After that I set up my Laptop with Windows 7, synced my iPod, and started jamming to Mr. Scruff. I figured that I'd rather do something other than rip apart my cell mate's bed and kick the toilet bowl for ten minutes straight. Plus, calming down can stimulate an idea flow to give me some new material. And, when I get really desperate, I'll google some torture methods that aren't too severe on the internet.

While was playing Ragnarok Online, Gatomon comes in with a dreamy look on her face. I ask her, "Hey, tiger, how ya holdin' up?"

"I found my true love," she dreamily remarked. Boy, that tone gives me shivers down the spine.

"Not likely. No one ever finds their true love in prison. Because, this place is crawling evil soulless d*****bags," I inform her, but she replies with a "Whatever~"

Gatomon comes up, hugs me, and questions, "Watcha doing?~" My God, what kind of influence did Master P have on Gatomon? I wonder, did Master P get this from his partner TK?

Sighing, I answer her question. "I'm playing an old MMORPG game called Ragnarok Online that was Release by a Korean company called Gravity about 20 years ago. It's pretty surprising how this game is still up and running, and still has many players."

She replies with an, "Mkay." At this point, I stop playing and begin to wonder, did Master P drug her? No, it can't be. First of all, they take everything you have and put it in a locker, so there's no way you can smuggle in pot. Second of all, I don't smell any trace of marijuana in her breath. Hmm... Through my train of thought, someone's voice came in through my laptop's speaker.

"Hey! Vee!" a party member, Elmar Hyacinth yelled. "EDP(2) or Ifrit will kill you!"

"Ey, calm down man. Prison's a busy place," I reply. Wow, RO players are still arrogant today like they were twenty years ago.

Gatomon comes up to the bars, and starts daydreaming about Master P. How wonderful he was, how sexy he was, how awesome he was at the make out session, all that crap. At about the time my party killed Ifrit and I got the Ring of Resonance(3a) and the Ring of Flame Lord(3b), a fist went through the bars and hit Gatomon in the face. The punch knocked Gatomon backwards and she landed right next to my foot. The fist belonged to BlackGatomon.

"That was a message from Duskmon. He gets out of the Hole today. He can't wait to see you," BlackGatomon informed with a grin on his face.

Sweat-dropping, Gatomon muttered, "I'm dead."

"Not necessarily. He might just kick your a**," I started while looking down at her. "I mean every day. For months, or years."

Turning around, Gatomon sits on my bed and starts worrying and fidgeting with my handball.

"The way I see it, Gatomon. You got three options," I say while my party listens in to our conversation. "One, you could kill yourself. Two, you can fight him. Or three, you can just let him kill you which honestly, might be your best solution."

Gatomon gawks at me and says, "Let him kill me! The best solution! Hell no!"

"Or..." I started as another option comes into mind. "You could always move out to solitary confinement. Get a place of your own, a private cell."

"Private cell? How do you get one?" she asks, totally unaware of the drawbacks.

I get up from my seat and tell her to stand right in front of the bars. I grab my handball and wait for a Paildramon to pass by. One passed by, and I rolled the handball out from under the bars.

"Hey!" I yell to catch his attention. The Paildramon turns around and picks up the handball. He sees Gatomon before my fist comes rushing out from behind her shoulder and knocking him out. Then, I give the cat a pat on the back. Another Paildramon thought that Gatomon punched the other Paildramon, so he sent her to the Hole for breaking the rules.

When you're already in prison and you break the rules, you're thinking, "What are they gonna do? Throw me in jail?" The answer's yes, it's called isolation; the Hole. In the Hole, it's impossible to tell between five minutes and five years. Your mind plays tricks on you, you get depressed, you get disoriented, and so on. But most digimon just suffer from extreme panic and vivid horrifying hallucinations.

I would occasionally hear Gatomon emit maniacal laughter whenever I passed by the Hole. At one point I heard Gatomon say, "Who's there? Master P? Veemon? Kari? God?" I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Two days went by fast without Gatomon, but then she returned after lunch time. "Hey Gtrain! How's it hangin'?" I greet Gatomon. I notice that she looks a little bit off, and she grew some facial hair. Guess, her hormones had vivid horrifying hallucinations too.

"We're gonna make it," she says while climbing onto her top bunk. I think the Hole might've had some serious effects on her.

"What do you mean?" I ask her. "You're not thinking about committing suicide are ya?"

"No, of course not," she replies nervously.

"Oh yeah, then what's a cyanide pill doing on your bed?", I inquired.

Gatomon just turns around and starts thinking. Maybe it's going to be for Duskmon. But then again, why a pill? A needle would be a much better method of trickery, especially with the fact that it can be misled for a drug, not a lethal injection.

I see Duskmon stepping with swagger through the hallway, being eyed by each and every one of the prisoners he passes by. Something tells me that he's headed to our cell.

"Gtrain, it's showtime," I alert Gatomon. I log out of Ragnarok Online, shut down my laptop, and put it in its virtually unbreakable laptop case made out of flexible tungsten. I place the laptop case under my covers.

I step out of the cell, and make way for Duskmon. "She's all yours," I say to him before joining the crowd to watch Gatomon's a** kicked backwards.

Duskmon takes out a can of lighter fuel and squirts it at Gatomon's face. "Oh look at ya now. I can almost hear you saying, 'Oh please don't kill me Duskmon!' I can hear it through the fear in your eyes," he started. "You're not part plant are ya? I'll have a lot more fun if you were part plant." Dumbsh** of course she isn't part plant! But, she is part smarter than you!

"Sorry, no plant. Just light," Gatomon anxiously apologized.

Duskmon returned, "Oh well. I'm gonna kick ya in the face, anyways." Duskmon swiftly gave Gatomon a kick to the face, then a Raging Trifecta Blow(4) to the stomach while the crowd cheered, including me. Duskmon was about to give Gatomon an overhead punch, but she blocked it and gave him a hard Lightning Paw to the nuts. Duskmon fell to the ground, the Gatomon climbed on to the toilet, then the top bunk reaching for the cyanide pill. The pill was at Gatomon's reach, but Duskmon grabbed her ankle before she got the chance of grabbing it. The rough handling caused the bed to bounce, and the pill fell on the ground and was noticed by the eyeball covered digimon.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Duskmon questioned rhetorically. "You're holding out on your old pal Duskmon."

"It's not that. It's, it's my last fix!" Gatomon begged. "You can kill me, but please don't make me face it sober!"

"F*** yourself, d**kbag. You won't need this piece of sh** where you're going," he refused, which to my estimation is just what Gatomon wanted. Gatomon tricked Duskmon into thinking that the cyanide pill was a marijuana pill. I get it now!

Duskmon swallowed the pill, and at that moment, he just swallowed death. After he did, Gatomon said, "You're right, I won't need it where I'm going. But you'll need a body bag where YOU'RE going." Oho sh**! That was one hell of a comeback. After those words left Gatomon's lips, Duskmon fell into his demise.

"If you weren't such a brotherf***er(5), you would've still had bollocks," Gatomon cockily said before dragging his body outside of the cell. She turned around to face the audience, but they all backed away in fear, except for me.

"I did what I had to do."

"Alright, guys. You heard the man, move it," I calmly ordered. Everyone started to return to their cells, and to whatever they were doing before Duskmon tried to kill my cell mate.

Cyberdramon along with the three Paildramon rushed into the hall of cells.

"Alright, what are you honkeys(6) up to!" a Paildramon yelled. Cyberdramon nudged him and said, "Hey, a**hole that was my line."

"Duskmon killed himself," Gatomon and I say in unison. "He swallowed a cyanide pill, thinking that it was a marijuana pill," I continue.

"Yeah! Well then, what the hell is a cyanide pill doing in my prison!" Cyberdramon roared.

"It came with one of my orders. It was one of those things that tell you to throw it out," I explain. The guards seemed to buy it, and then they took Duskmon's body and put it in a garbage can.

"Wow. That was too close for comfort," Gatomon spoke while panting heavily from the previous anxiety.

"Yeah," I join her while holding my chest.

I turn on my laptop, and proceed to continue playing Ragnarok Online. When I log on, one of my party members said, "Hey, Vee. Where were you?"

"My little friend here had to take care of Duskmon. You know, the notorious criminal that was arrested three years ago," I report.

"Him! I heard that he killed our last governor, and you're telling me that your Gatomon friend there killed him! Oh, please!" he replied in disbelief.

"Oh yeah? Turn your TV on to CBS 2 news at 7 o'clock tomorrow morning, and see for yourself," I tell him, to prove to him that Duskmon is dead. "She tricked him into swallowing a cyanide pill, but nonetheless he's dead."

"Dang. Anyway I gotta go, I'm going to Best Buy to get an iPod Shuffle. See ya, Veemon," he voiced before logging out. I close my laptop and face Gatomon.

"Well pal, good job killing Duskmon there. Probably this is gonna make you the big man of this prison. Congrats!" I congratulate her. At this point, I better not get her mad, because she might try and kill me.

"Aw thanks, Veemon," she thanked and kissed me on the cheek, making me blush a bit. Guess, she isn't all that violent as I thought she was.

"You're welcome. Anyway, I'm hungry. Wanna grab some lunch, buddy?" I ask her. She agrees and we make our way down to the cafeteria. Suddenly, a BlackGabumon came up to Gatomon and quickly vociferated, "Hey!"

On instinct, Gatomon turned around and pointed a fork at him. "Hey, wait. I don't want any Gatomon action. I'm just here to give you this," he backs away in fear as he hands her a thank you card. "I just wanna say, that I owe you one. Duskmon was a muffdiver(7) that gave kikes(8) a bad name. So from now on, Kingdom of Darkness has got your back." I stop and stare in disbelief. "KOD!" BlackGabumon cheered while the others in the back cheered along with him.

^^^^Footnotes^^^^

(1) Prison

(2) Enchant Deadly Poison. Increases damage on enemies.

(3a/3b) Rings that when used together, user can perform all kinds of skills.

(4) Three Swift Punches

(5) homosexual

(6) white person

(7) homosexual

(8) Jewish People


	4. Death for Freedom

"Veemon, what the hell is going on?", Gatomon inquired. The entire cafeteria population was staring without blinking at the cat digimon.

"I think you're tippy, top cat now," I whisper to her. "But, there's only one way to really find out."

Gatomon and I walk up to an eating Kuwagamon and I say to him, "Hey, you c**ksucker. Your ginger a** is stinking up Gtrain's seat. Get the hell up."

He replies, "Look I don't want no trouble." Hah, like he stands any chance against Gtrain.

"Well, that's good to hear you polesmoker," Gatomon insulted him. Kuwagamon kept glaring at her. I'm not sure what a polesmoker is, but I'm pretty sure that it means a gay person.

"So are ya gonna move, or do the Kingdom of Darkness and I have to kick your a** in front of everybody?" Gatomon threatened.

Reluctantly, the Kuwagamon took his lunch tray and left the table. Wow, I really can't believe that worked. Gatomon and I sat down and ate our lunches, not a single word leaving either one of our mouths.

Later, she and I went into the bathroom, which was also not gender divided. I sat down on a first platform, and started reading Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Ugly Truth, while drinking Sierra Mist. While I was reading, Master P came into the bathroom in a black robe.

"Hey there Gatomon," he said seductively.

Catching wind of what Master P was about to do, Gatomon said, "Don't even think about it, Patamon."

Ignoring her command, Master P slowly makes his way to her, with the bottom of his robe swishing along the floor behind his feet. But, Gatomon pushes him away, gives him a Lightning Paw to the face, then a quick Lightning Kick to the chin. Master P doesn't even flinch, and I just keep pretending to read. I take a sip of Sierra Mist.

Sighing, Patamon replied, "That hurt Gatomon. Not physically, but I thought we had something together!"

"What are you talking about? We never had a relationship," Gatomon started. "That make out session was just for fun. Nothing between us meant anything after that."

"I see. I've been living in a fool's paradise all these months. How could you, Gatomon?" Master P investigated with his eyes tearing up. "I-I thought you loved me..."

Gatomon just turns around and starts thinking. I'm actually a bit disgusted at that, so I stand up for P.

"That was pretty cold, G," I started while turning a page. "I mean, he's been busting his nuts setting up dates for you and all you can give him is a punch and kick to the face? What the hell is the matter with you, Gatomon?"

"..." Gatomon doesn't reply. I turn away and keep reading my book and drinking my Sierra Mist. She turns around and opens her arms up, signaling a hug for Patamon.

When they were about to hug, the members of the Kingdom of Darkness bust in through the door and start beating the hell out of Patamon. I tried my best not to laugh at that, I really did. But, a couple of giggles escaped my lips. Suddenly, the guards come in.

"What the f*** is going on down here?" Cyberdramon vociferated. Looking at me, he says, "You! Veemon! In the Hole!"

"Are you sh**ting me? They're over there, and I'm over here reading a book," I rest my case.

"In the Hole!" he insists, without changing his mind. The Paildramon grab me by the arms and take me to the Hole.

In one week, I've realized that the Machine is one shifty d**kbag. You dodge up, it shifts down. I was a fool to have thought that I could manipulate the Machine so that I could have my revenge on Gatomon.

Three months later, they finally let me out of the Hole. I grew a massively long beard, like the one some Pakistanis have (no racism intended). The first thing I did when I got back into my cell, is shave. It was kinda hard because the mirror is basically a plate of steel, which offered very little reflection, but nonetheless I was able to do it.

During my absence, Gatomon had become queen of the slammer. Strange enough, nobody was scared of her. In fact, she even befriended most of them. Wow, I never realized how my plan could go horribly wrong.

When I finally got back to lying down on my bed and playing with my handball, Gatomon comes up to me and starts thanking me for making her the digimon she is today. She kept thanking me of bringing her self-esteem back, and all the sh**. I keep replying with the generic, "Great!" or "Terrific!" And then she told me that she had a parole hearing tomorrow, which means that she had a chance to get out before I do.

When she leaves the cell, I start banging the wall with my fists and head. Throwing an even bigger tantrum than I did last time. How did this happen? First, Master P seduces Gatomon, now Gatomon can leave prison? Ugh!

After I finished trying to break the wall, I lie back down on my bed. Gatomon comes back in the cell and notices the damaged wall.

"Uhh, Veemon? What's with the wall?" she asks nervously.

"Nothing. I just got psychedelic with the handball," I reply, lying about the handball.

Making no comment, she puts on some cologne and makes her way towards Master P's cell. I think this is when I should make my move. I open the mini fridge next to the toilet, and take out a can of Brisk. I take a needle full of sedatives that cause sleep, and I inject it in through the top of the can. Then, I use my fire breath to weld the top back together. I take a gift ribbon, and wrap the top of the can with it. Then I head off to Master P's cell. I see Patamon leave, and that's my cue.

I walk in there, and I give Gatomon the sleep inducing can of Brisk.

" Gtrain, you've become a bigger man that I thought you would. Congratulations on your parole hearing tomorrow," I suck up to her, trying to sound as least suspicious as possible. "Here, Gatomon. This is something to freshen you up for the hearing."

She thanked me, and then drank it on the spot. Cheery as ever, she said, "Ah! The taste of freedom!" A mere two seconds after she said that, she dropped to the floor unconscious. Me, and my friend Deltamon here, took her body, and started to write things on her neck, face, and forehead. Starting with the forehead, Deltamon wrote the phrase, "F*** the Government" Then we put Nazi symbols on random spots on her neck and face. She won't know what hit her! I then pay Deltamon $20 for helping out.

One of the Paildramon woke Gatomon up and led her to the parole hearing.

"So, Gatomon. Do you feel like reentering society?" one of the judges, Cherubimon inquired.

"Absolutely. Prison's made me a new lady," Gatomon sucks up, in an attempt to sound as civilized as possible to maximize her chances of being release early. Little did she know, she already failed. Muahahahahaha.

When the parole hearing is done, two things are gonna happen. One, the judges are gonna deny Gatomon's early release. And two, Gatomon's going to be pissed as hell. At me.

I'm listening to Jimi Hendrix on my laptop using headphones, when suddenly a bag covers my head. I knock Gatomon off of me, and she says, "Why'd you do it Veemon?"

"I did it for our own good! Hear me out on this one!" I beg to her. I squirm out of her grasp, climb onto the toiler, and kick her in the face. However, she grabs my ankle and slams me onto the ground. She then hits me repeatedly in the face with her Lightning Paw.

"Why did you have to do that to me?" she loudly pried into. Oh God, I'm in the sh** now.

I regain my ground, and wrap my right arm around her neck and push her against the bars.

"Ok, you wanna know why?" I raise my voice. "You tried to kill me!"

Gatomon replied, "What?"

"Yeah! 3 and a half months ago! You tried to kill me! Just because I put cocaine in your catnip, spat on your milk, and stole your change!"

"You spat on my milk?" Gatomon repeated angrily. Wow, it took her THAT long to catch on? "I swear, when I get out of here, I will kill you and feed your data to the Numemon!"

After those word left Gatomon's lips, she sustained a burst of energy. She broke free of my arm, then took my head and bashed it on the metal bar supporting the top bunk. Afterwards, both of us were left panting against the wall.

The guards came rushing into our cell and yelled at us to cut the sh** and get the f*** up.

"You two lovebirds get at a cage match, and you don't bother to invite anyone to the show?" Cyberdramon started. "Wow, that's selfish. That's really selfish. 'Cause for the love of God I would love to see that fight." Cyberdramon pauses for a couple of seconds, nodding at the both of us. "You two wanna kill each other? Great! Marvelous! Save everybody else all the bullsh**, but this is my prison. I schedule the activities." the head guard states with a tone of authority. "And if you two are gonna fight. I need some time to get some action going. Let's see. How 'bout Friday? Let's say, the baseball field? Fight to the death? Does that work for you do a**bandits?"

The Paildramon shot us each with one bullet after Cyberdramon's remark, making us both hiss in pain. "The sounds like a yes to me," the head guard forcibly confirms. "Sounds like a yes." All guards except for one Paildramon leave. The Paildramon grabbed a chair and took a seat to watch us, to make sure we don't get into any more fights until the fight to the death at the baseball field.

In three and a half months, I've proven that the Machine can warp a totally psychopathic and lethal sack of sh** like Gatomon, into an even more psychopathic and lethal sack of sh**.

So we spent the four days being watched by the Paildramon. We showered together, ate together, slept together, until the day of the fight. Secretly, we've been planning a way out of this, but it requires items. The night before the fight, I ask the Paildramon, "Hey, Paildramon. Are we allowed to use items at the fight?"

"Uhh, no. Cyberdramon said no items after his talk with you guys. He just never bothered to tell you because you can't bring weapons into the Rossmore State Penitantiary anyway.", he replied. Dangit, we have to refresh our plan.

"Well, then I have no use for these anymore," I say as I pull out a secret stash of weapons. These included lethal poison katars, pistols, flammable swords, electric powered spears, and other assortments of old-school weapons that have been upgraded with today's technology. I hand them over to Paildramon. He calls for a cart, and puts the weapons in. He takes the cart and goes over to a warehouse not too far from here.

From this location, the warehouse is about 15 minutes away from here. This should buy us enough time. I start planning with Gatomon. The plan was simple: kill each other, then respawn at Primary Village. We both agreed to make the kill as painless as possible.

Tomorrow, the guards called us out to the yard, and Armageddon began. There were thousands of prisoners cheering for Gatomon, and very few cheered for me. We took our places in the field, and the referee (Ogremon) explained the rules. It was pretty simple; person who dies first loses, and no items of any kind.

"Begin!" Ogremon signaled the start of Megiddo. The wind was blowing, and clouds concealed the Sun. Suddenly, it started drizzling.

I make the first move. "Duple Light!" I shout as two light spheres appear and rotate around me.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" Pink beams shoot out from Gatomon's eyes, but my Duple Light deflects the attack.

"Hundr-" I stop as remembering the no items rule. Dangit, that means that I can't use Hundred Spear! "Rolling Cutter!" I shout as I use a melee attack as an alternative. Gatomon flinches, and I have the chance to hit her repeatedly. I hit her ten times with Rolling Cutter, which each time causing her to flinch, giving me an opportunity to strike again and again.

"Cross Ripper Slasher!" I scream as I used my hands that were amplified by the momentum gained in the Rolling Cutter attacks to strike her with devastating power. The crowd cheered louder than ever, as some of Gatomon's fans encouraged her with all they got, even though she seemed as if she was losing.

"Had enough yet, Gaytrain?" I taunt her as I use my nickname to insult her.

"No way in hell," she replied with determination. "White Imprison!" Suddenly, a white cube surrounded me, and I was unable to escape. "Lex Aeterna!" she continues while suddenly, I start to feel more vulnerable. "Oratio" she screams as the entire field is covered in a holy light for a brief period of time. Sh**, she's trying to lower my defenses for one final attack.

Struggling to escape White Imprison, I finally achieve the goal. The moment I break free, I yell, "Death Bound!" My body is then engulfed with a dark-red aura.

"Adoramus!" Gatomon roared as a powerful holy light struck me from above. I shrieked from the pain as the light disintegrated my data. Gatomon's data is dissolving as well, due to my Death Bound skill. We smile at each other as our data slowly fades away. The rain stops, and the clouds clear up, showing the Sun again. The crowd gave one final cheer and a set of claps.

"Thanks for helping me out, buddy," I mutter before the last of Gatomon's and my data fades into oblivion. Before our exit, I heard Master P crying. He probably cares a lot about Gatomon. I actually had a secret crush on her, but I think I should let Patamon be her boyfriend. After all, he is a more compatible match. So I have no right to argue.

A couple of hours later, me and Gatomon hatch from our eggs at the Primary Village.

"Hey, Elecmon!" I shout for the babysitter digimon.

"Yeah?" he says while he comes running. I ask him, "How long will I be here until Gatomon and I revert back into our original forms?"

"Now, don't go too far ahead of yourself, Chibomon. After all, you two are just babies," he starts. "But if you must know. You'll be here for three, or four."

"Four what?" I ask.

"Maybe five..." Elecmon continues.

So we spent our weeks in the Primary Village, until we manage to revert back to our original forms. One morning a year after our rebirth, Master P comes running to the Primary Village.

"Patamon!" Gatomon runs at him with joy. The two were so happy to see each other again, and I'm happy for them too. They kissed on the lips, and the three of us ran into the morning sun, happy as can be.

-The End-


End file.
